Time Is A Eternity
by CadetEM890
Summary: When 2ndLt Luana Sanchez saves everyone on her flight home from deployment she is beaten to near death by Marco Sullivan who has a strong hate for cops and the Armed Forces. It is up to the NYPD and the Reagan family to bring Marco Sullivan to justice. Jamie falls in love with Luana. (Crappy Summary)
1. A Call To Courage

Time Is A Eternity

A Blue Bloods Fanfiction

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Chapter 1Introduction: Second Lieutenant Luana Sanchez is on her way home from deployment to surprise the Reagan Family. When pilot and co-pilot are murdered at the hands of a mad who is on board the plane named Marco Sullivan. It is up to Luana to bring everyone to safety even if it means putting her life in grave danger.

Chapter 1: The Call To Courage

Luana's Point Of View

This last deployment was an awesome one I was deployed to Afghanistan myself along with 300 plus others helped build a school and a hospital. It feels good to give back. I can not wait to surprise the Reagan family the last time i saw them was when I graduated from WestPoint. I can't wait to see them again. I was lost in thought when I heard gunshots coming from the cockpit. Everyone starts screaming. Then I see a man come out yelling.

"_Everyone hands in the air!"_

I had my hands in the air but I was thinking a plan on how to take this man down and to land the plane safely. I formed the perfect plan it is time to put it in action. I carefully sneek up behind the man without him seeing me and I put him in a sleeper hold.

"Nighty Night punk!",I said coldly as he fell to the ground then I ordered a Master Seargant to make sure he does not get up. I make my way to the cockpit.

"Shit.",I muttered as I pulled the Pilot and Co-Pilot out of harms way. I make my way to the cockpit now I am in command of this plane and the lives of others are now in my hands. I put the radio headset on,turn the radio on and begin saying:

_"Mayday Mayday,Mayday this is American Airlines __Flight 1678 there is a dangerous fugitive on board both Pilot and Co-Pilot are dead. There are about 176 souls on board. My name is 2ndLt Luana Sanchez United States Army."_

It only took a moment for someone to respond

_"10-4 Lt Sanchez right now what I need you to do is to tell me how high your altitude is"_

I check the altitude gage to see how high we are.

_"We are at 15000 feet"_

Reagan Residence

The Reagans were sitting around the TV watching the news when a breaking news alert came on.

_News Anchor: This just in American Airlines Flight 1678 from Austin Texas to New York City is being forced to make an emergency landing because a known dangerous fugitive Marco Sullivan tried to take everyone on board hostage Both Pilot and Co-Pilot are dead. The plane is now being flown 2ndLt Luana Sanchez of the United States Army. She is a passenger on the plane coming from her 2nd deployment. Her life and the lives on board are now on the line._

"Dear God...",Linda muttered as the tears began to fall as she laid her head against Danny's chest while Danny held her tightly he to had tears in his eyes.

Everyone in the Reagan household had tears in their eyes. Jamie was in tears his tears flowed like a raging waterfall. Jamie and Luana are very close they have always been close since they were kids. After all these years Jamie has fallen in love with Luana he is hoping that his worst fear does not come true.

American Airlines Flight 1678

_"Okay Lt Sanchez you are flying way to low you need to be up to 2300 feet. What I need you to do is pull the throttle back towards you once you get up to 23000 feet pull the throttle back towards the control panel to level the plane out"_

I did what I was told the plane is now leveled out. I spoke again:

_"Okay The plane is leveled out now what?"_

_"Alright Lt Sanchez We have notified The Police as well as EMTS for any injuries. Now you need to prepare your passengers on board for an emergency landing"_

Before I could say a word one of the flight attendents comes in the cockpit.

"Anything I can do?",she asked

"I need you to prepare the passengers for emergency landing and make sure Mr Sullivan does not go anywhere",I replied as I deployed the Oxygen masks

The flight attendent runs out of the cockpit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we need to prepare for emergency landing please keep your oxygen masks on make sure your seatbelt is fastened grab the seat in front of you cross your arms and put your head down",The flight attendent said in a loud voice.

John F Kennedy Airport

The whole police department was waiting for the flight to arrive Danny,Frank,and Jamie were among those who were there. Danny was concerned for his kid brother Jamie. Jamie was silently crying.

"You okay kid?",Danny asked with concern.

"No Danny I'm not okay. I'm worried about Luana.",Jamie replied

"Kid she is one hell of a fighter she is not going to quit until everyone is safe.",Danny replied softly

"You're in love with her aren't ya?",Danny asked softly

Jamie nodded silently he was hoping and praying that his worst fear does not come true.

American Airlines Flight 1876

Luana's Point Of View

Everyone is now prepared for emergency landing I put on my oxygen mask and spoke again:

"_Everyone is prepared for emergency landing I see the runway for the JFK airport now what's next?_

I could hear Marco going crazy I know I have to hurry before myself or anyone gets hurt.

_"Alright Lt Sanchez you need to deploy your landing gear the switch is next to you go ahead and pull it now."_

I try to pull the switch but bastard Marco shot a bullet in it. I spoke again:

_"The switch has been shot I can't move it."_

Before I could say anything else one of my men who is a private seats in the co-pilot seat and puts on the radio headset

"Ma'am is there anything I can do?",Private Keyes asked

"The landing gear won't deploy.",I replied

Just then the dispatcher comes on

_"Lt Sanchez is there someone with you?_

Private Keyes spoke up:

_"This is Private Michael Keyes United States Army Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_"Private Keyes there is hatch between you and Lt Sanchez what I need you to do is pull that hatch open and lift the leaver out":_

Private Keyes got up and opened the hatch and lifted the leaver out. He put the headset back on and spoke:

_"Okay now what?"_

_"Okay Private you need to turn the leaver 90 degrees counter clock wise"_

Private Keyes turns the leaver and the landing gear is deployed. The runway is now in my sight The plane lands on the runway but I am going to fast

_"Lt Sanchez you are going to fast there are three switches next to need to activate them in order or you will crash. You need to go left to right"_

_"One",I pulled the first switch on the left._

I see my life going before me. If I die tonight I want these people to know that I did everything in my power to save them

_"Two",I pulled the second switch in the middle._

Everything is hanging in the balance now I'm in command on if these people live or die. My training comes to play here.

_"Three!",I pulled the last switch and hit the pedal hard._

The plane comes to a screeching hault. My head is now filled with sweat. All of a sudden Marco grabs me by the neck he has a gun pointed at my head.

"Make any noise and your Army ass will be all over this airport",Marco says coldly.

I held my hands up as he drug me out of the plane. This is going to be a long night.

John F Kennedy Airport

Jamie's Point of View

Thank God the plane is on the ground but my nightmare is not over the bastard has Luana hostage. Myself and 50 plus cops drew our weapons and locked on our target.

"Marco Sullivan give yourself up! You are completely surrounded!",Danny shouted

"Shut the hell up! put the gun down before she dies!".Marco shouted back

"Marco it's not worth it put the gun down!",I shouted with anger.

"Shut the hell up!",Marco shouted back he pressed the gun harder against Luana's head. My heart is pounding very hard now.

"I said SHUT THE HELL UP!",Marco shouted

"Give yourself up Marco you have no where to hide!,Danny shouted.

"You have no chance...",Luana muttered.

"THAT'S IT I TOLD YOU STUPID ARMY BITCH TO SHUT UP NOW YOU ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED!",Marco shouted

The blood in me started to boil Marco took her back and beat her sensless.

All I see was her lifeless body roll down the steps. This was my breaking point I wanted to kill this bastard.

I ran over to Luana and scooped her lifeless body in my arms. She looked like a lifeless doll this broke my heart. Everyone stormed the plane but Marco managed to escape. I swear once I get my hands on this asshole I am going to tear him apart.

"Princess please don't die please don't die.",I whispered as I chocked on a sob as I kiss her on the cheek.

"J...a...m...i...e?",Luana whispered horsely

"Shhhh... Princess don't try to talk.",I whispered

"Is...every...body...okay?",Luana replied

"Yes Princess you saved everyone on that plane,everyone is safe it is all because of you.",I whispered softly in reply

"J...a...m...i...e I... am...t-i-r-e-d",Luana whispered.

"Shhhhh. you're safe now princess, rest now.",I whispered in reply.

I picked up Luana she snuggled against my chest as I ran over to the ambulance with her in my arms. I jumped in with her along with the EMTS and we drove off to the hospital.

I did not let go of her hand through the whole hospital trip. The rest of the family was going to meet up with us at the hospital. I pray she does not die through the years I have fallen in love with her but I didn't have the guts to tell her until this present year. I was snapped back into reality when one of the EMTS shouted.

_"She's going into Hypovolemic shock!"_

We arrive at the hospital. Boy! I have never ran so fast in my life. She was taking into surgery. I was escorted to the waiting room where the family was.

"She...looked...so...lifeless...",I whispered as Erin and Nicki hugged me tightly.

I hate the waiting game. You never know what can happen is Princess going to live or die? She nearly sacrificed her life for everybody on that plane.

All I can do is pray and wait...

TBC

NOTE: I know this chapter might suck at first but it will get better as the story moves along. Also If you all have any advice on how I can make this story better leave your comments in your reviews also I need a Beta Reader if you are interested send me a message.

If you have ideas for the next chapter let me know in the reviews :)


	2. Time Is To Swift For Those Who Fear

Time Is A Eternity

A Blue Bloods Fanfiction

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Chapter 2 Introduction: The life of 2ndLt Luana Sanchez hangs in the balance after she was nearly beaten to death by Marco Sullivan who has a strong hate for cops and The Armed Forces (specifically female officers) it is up to the Reagan Family and the NYPD to bring Marco Sullivan to justice.

Chapter 2: Time Is To Swift for Those Who Fear

Ft George Hospital

Five hours have passed since Luana was taken in for surgery. The Reagan Family was waiting in the waiting room. There was not a single dry eye in the room.

"Mom why did that man have to hurt peaches?",Nicki asked while sobbing.

Erin pulled Nicki close to her and held her tightly as she cried. Silent tears came down her face as she held Nicki in her arms.

"What is taking so long?",Jack and Sean asked in unison.

"Boys having someone's life is not a fast pace thing it needs to be handled delicately",Linda replied softly.

"Your mother's right.",Danny said softly.

Before anyone could say anything the doctor finally comes out from the OR.

"Are you all here for Lt Sanchez?",The doctor asked

"Yes. Doctor is she going to make it?",Henry asked.

"Well right now we managed to stablize her but she has a collapsed lung along with several broken ribs,abrasions,contusions along with a hemorage. She is in a coma and right now there is a low chance on if she will survive or not. We put her on a ventulator. She has sustained alot of broken bones and there is a possibilty that she may never walk again.",The doctor replied.

"May we see her?",Frank asked.

"Of course Commissioner Reagan but only two at a time may go in",The doctor replied.

"Jamie and I will go first.",Linda said sadly.

"Follow me you two",The doctor replied as he,Linda,and,Jamie head to the hospital room where Luana was.

Luana's Hospital Room

Linda's Point Of View

When Jamie and I walked in the room the feeling of death was lingering within the room. Luana looked pale she had a empty look on her face she almost looked like a lifeless doll. My heart scattered in pieces as I gently touched her cold cheek with my hand. Jamie took her hand in his and held it close to his chest as he was silently crying. He was taken this really hard.

"Jamie she will pull through she is a fighter she won't quit.",I whispered softly

Jamie looked at me and nodded sadly then he focused his attention on Luana I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Luana is Jamie's whole world these two are very close. I remember when Luana's date for her homecoming stood her up (Jamie and Luana were Sophmores at the time) Luana was pretty upset about it which broke Jamie's heart so he took her to homecoming.

_-Flashback:Homecoming-_

_"Luana that guy was an ass for standing you up like that.",Joe said angryly_

_"He does not deserve you sweetheart.",Mary said in a comforting voice._

_"I thought he loved me.",Luana replied sadly_

_"Luana if he is going to be an asshole and leave you in the dust then that is not love.",Danny said softly_

_"Luana you deserve better than that jerk Thomas.",Erin said in a comforting voice._

_"Luana there is someone here that would like to take you to homecoming",Linda said softly_

_Luana turns around to see Jamie in a simple black suit with a matching tie and shoes. Luana was in tears as she walked up to Jamie and hugged him._

_"You look beautiful princess",Jamie whispered softly in Luana's ear._

_"Thank you Jamie",Luana replied softly._

_"Listen Princess promise me you'll never stop smiling it totally breaks my heart to see you cry.",Jamie whispered in her ear as he kissed the side of her head._

_"I promise.",Luana replied_

_-End of Flashback-_

Those two had the time of their lives that day. Luana would not stop talking about it after that.

"Princess please don't leave me.",Jamie whispers sadly as he nuzzled her cheek softly.

The nurse comes in to inform us that our time to visit was up so the next pair can come visit Luana.

NYPD

"Alright what do we know about Marco?",Danny asked

"Marco Sullivian has a long rapsheet of sexual harrassment,assault on a officer,rape,domestic violence and it gets longer and longer.",Jackie replied

"Not only is he violent but he is a sicko!",Danny replied with fuming anger.

"According to his service record he was given a dishonorable discharge after he was given several Article 90s for assaulting a female captain and several female lieutenants. Aparently he has a beef with female officers",Jackie said with a pissed off tone of voice.

"And there is more Marco is not along he has a gang on 15-20 here in the area we can start with them and maybe that will lead us closer to Marco.",Jackie said.

"Alright let's go pay his homies a visit.",Danny replied as he grabbed his jacket and gun.

Jamie's Apartment

Jamie was granted time off due to the stress he has has lost a decent amount of sleep because it scars him for life that he could have done something more to protect the woman he loves. Memories of him and her together come flashing at him at once.

One in paticular came in mind when Luana's parents came home drunk Luana was so scared that she snuck in The Reagan Household to get away because her parents were extremely abusive when they were and not drunk. She would end up sleeping in Jamie's arms.

_-Flashback-_

_Time:11:00PM_

_(Jamie and Luana were both the same age)_

_11 year old Jamie was sleeping peacefully when suddenly he heard someone whimpering and his door opening._

_"Jamie?",The voice whispered_

_"Princess is that you?",Jamie asked quietly_

_"Yes it's me Mommy and Daddy hit me again.",Luana whispered sadly_

_Jamie scooted over so Luana can have room to lay down Luana came in and shut the door behind her,She creeped over to the bed and laid down next to Jamie. Jamie wrapped his arms protectively around Luana while Luana laid her head against his chest._

_"It's always my fault",Luana whispered._

_"No it's not your Mommy and Daddy are the meanies not you you're my best friend you are always nice.",Jamie whispered in reply_

_Luana nodded sadly as she fell into a long needed peaceful sleep. Jamie pulled the covers over both of them he kissed her on the cheek,pulled her closer and fell asleep._

_Luana always felt safe in Jamie's arms because she knew that he would not let her go._

_-End of Flashback-_

Jamie was snapped back into reality when his phone went off he checked the caller ID it was his Dad. He picked up the phone and answered it.

_-Actual Phone Conversation-_

_Jamie: Hey Dad_

_Frank: Son you need to get to the hospital right now_

_Jamie: Alright dad! what the hell happened is she okay?_

_Frank: She had a seziure they are transfering her to the Intensive Care Unit._

_Jamie: Shit! I'm on my way._

_-End of Phone Conversation-_

After putting on his shoes along with a pair of sweats Jamie grabbed his car keys and phone as he ran out of his apartment. He was hoping and praying that he was not too late.

Ft George

Jamie's Point Of View

I ran in the hospital like a mad man. I find my dad talking to one of the doctors. They see me and invite me over.

"What happened?",I asked

"She had a seziure the cause could have been a number of possibilites but we transfered her to ICU to monitor for any further episodes you may see her for a moment.",The doctor replied.

I walk in the ICU I almost want to break down. she did not have as many tubes on as before but she is still on the ventulator. The bruises and scars can be seen now. There are new scars on top of her old scars giving by her bastard parents.

I take her hand in mine and held it close to my chest. After all these years I have fallen in love with her. She is not like any other girl. She rarely wore makeup, She always saw the best in people and She would put her life in harms way to protect those she cares about. Clearly she is an American Soilder at heart.

I squeeze her hand and walked out because my visiting time was up.

This is going to be a long week. I hope this asshole burns in hell

TBC

NOTE: If you have advice leave it in your reviews :) (sorry for the short chapter)


	3. Remembrance Of Things Past

Time Is A Eternity

A Blue Bloods Fanfiction

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Chapter 3 Introduction: As the manhunt for Marco Sullivan continues. The family remebers the memories of the one who is considered as their strength.

Chapter 3:Remembrance Of Things Past

_Flashback: September 11, 2001 _

_Luana and Jamie were both Sophmores in high school when the 9/11 attacks took place. Luana never forgets this day because it was the day her brother Kyle who was a firefighter was was also the day her sister Ona was killed and she was NYPD. She died two days later at the hospital_

_Luana and Jamie had to leave school early as a precaution due to the attacks. Luana and Jamie were at the Reagan household when there was a knock at the door. Luana got up to answer the door. standing before her was the chief of the FDNY along with the priest._

_"Hey Luana may we come in I'm afraid I have some bad news.",Chief Sandival said sadly_

_"Umm okay",Luana replied as she moved to the side as the two came in the living room._

_Luana came in and sat down. Jamie was by her side in an instant._

_"What is the bad news?",Luana asked softly_

_"Kyle was killed today he went in to rescue someone on the 60th floor of the South Tower of the World Trade Center he did managed to rescue the person. After that the South Tower collapsed. Many of our men were killed along with Kyle. I'm so sorry.",Chief Sandival replied sadly._

_In an instant Luana was in tears she could not believe what she has been told. Jamie took her in his arms and held her while the priest placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The whole Reagan Family gathered around to console Luana._

_Luana's sister Ona died two days later at the hospital. Luana dialed the Reagan household number. She waited for a few minutes Danny answered the phone._

_-Actual Phone Conversation-_

_Danny: Hello?_

_Luana: *sobbing* Danny..._

_Danny: Luana what's wrong?_

_Luana: She's...She's... *sobbing*_

_Danny: Sweetheart talk to me what's wrong?_

_Luana: She's gone Danny Ona's gone. *sobbing*_

_Danny: Damn! Okay Luana Dad and I are on our way and I'll get Jamie to. Where are you?_

_Luana: St Victor's Hospital._

_Danny: Okay sweetheart we're on our way._

_Luana: Okay_

_-End of Phone Conversation-_

_Luana has lost her brother now her sister. A few minutes later she was being carried by Frank while Danny and Jamie followed out of the hospital and back to their house._

_The viewing was hard on Luana and of course none of her family showed up. The viewing was starting in 30 minutes. The Reagan family arrived early. Luana was so lost that she did not even notice Jamie grab her by the hand. She smiled sadly as the 4 hour viewing began._

_"Princess I'll stand with you always",Jamie whispered in Luana's ear_

_"Thank You Jamie.",Luana replied as she hugged him tightly_

_-End of Flashback-_

Ft George Hospital

Luana's Point Of View

I felt like I was floating on a white cloud there was nothing but light around me. At first it was blinding but it grew peaceful. I was now in some kind of cafe. This is is getting weird now. Out of the corner of my eye I see Joe. I smile and walk over.

"Joe is that you?",I asked softly

"Luana! Oh my God you grew like a weed!",Joe replied with a smile as he hugged Luana tightly

"What's happening to me? I only remember after I landed the plane.",I replied sadly

"Luana you were taken as a hostage and then you were beaten to near death by a madman named Marco Sullivan who has a strong hate for female officers of the NYPD and the Armed Forces. You're in a coma",Joe replied

I nodded as I sat down next to Joe and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Am I dead?",I asked

"No you're in a coma right now but it is up to you if you go on or if you are stuck here.",Joe replied softly as he held me tighter.

"Don't worry I'll be with you every step of the way.",Joe said softly as he placed a kiss on my head.

I feel relaxed now it looks like I am back in the hospital. I hope this will be over soon.

Jamie's Apartment

_-Flashback-_

_(Luana and Jamie are both 16)_

_"What the hell did I do to make my parents so pissed?",Luana asked_

_"Nothing your parents are asses for making you suffer.",Jamie replied softly as he hugged her from behind and buried his face in her hair._

_"I feel so worthless because of them",Luana whispered sadly._

_"Princess you're not worthless none of this is your fault.",Jamie replied as he hugged her tightly._

_Luana cuddled against his chest._

_-End of Flashback-_

Sunday Dinner

"Mom there's something missing here.",Nicki said sadly as she looked at the place where Luana would sit.

"I know honey she'll make it she's a fighter.",Erin replied sadly

"Danny are we any closer to catch Marco Sullivan?",Frank asked

"We have only one lead so far. We found his hangout we are hoping we can find Sullivan through one of his gang members.",Danny replied

Jamie did not say a word at dinner. This was a major concern for everyone.

"Kid you okay?",Danny asked with concern

"I'm fine Danny I was remembering how Princess and I met",Jamie replied

"Oh how can we ever forget that. You two were two peas in a pod that day.",Danny said with a smile.

_-Flashback-_

_Jamie and Luana were both 8 years old. Luana was brought home by Joe after her parents nearly tortured her._

_"Thank you for letting me come over Ma'am",Luana said sweetly._

_"Honey you can come by anytime you are part of the family now.",Mary replied with a smile._

_Luana was sitting on the couch when Jamie came downstairs. He noticed Luana and smiled at her._

_"Hi!",Jamie said with a cute smile._

_"Hi!",Luana replied sweetly_

_Jamie comes down and sits next to Luana on the couch_

_"I'm Jameson Reagan but you can call me Jamie. What's your name?",Jamie asked_

_"Luana Daniela Sanchez",Luana replied shyly_

_"That's a pretty name, Can I call you Princess?",Jamie asked_

_"Um okay",Luana replied while blushing._

_"Do you want to play cars with me?"Jamie asked_

_"Yeah!",Luana replied with a smile._

_Jamie and Luana ran up to Jamie's room to play cars. A few moments later Joe,Erin and Danny came home from school._

_"Hey Mom where's Jamie?",Erin asked_

_"He's in his room playing cars with his new friend.",Mary replied with a smile._

_"Thanks Mom",Erin replied as she went upstairs to Jamie's room._

_Jamie and Luana were still playing Cars when Erin peeked in the room._

_"Hi sis! I made a new friend!",Jamie said with a grin_

_"I see that Jamie.",Erin replied with a smile. Luana got up and walked up to the door._

_"Hi! I'm Luana Daniela Sanchez",Luana said with a small smile._

_"Hi Luana I'm Erin Jamie's big sister.",Erin replied with a smile_

_"You're pretty.",Luana replied shyly._

_"Thank you!",Erin replied with a smile_

_"Hey Jamie Joe's home!",Luana said with a smile_

_"Yay! let's go downstairs and you can meet Danny to.",Jamie replied with a grin_

_"Let's go!",Luana replied excitedly as she and Jamie ran down the stairs._

_"Here comes Jamie and his new buddy!",Erin called down from upstairs._

_"Hi Joe!",Jamie said with a grin_

_"Hey buddy I see you met Luana.",Joe replied with a smile_

_"Yea she's cool",Jamie replied with a grin_

_"Hi Joe.",Luana said with a smile_

_"Hey you.",Jamie replied with a grin as he ruffled her hair_

_Luana looked right at Danny ad smiled shyly_

_"Hi",Luana said shyly_

_"Hello young lady what's your name.?",Danny replied with a grin_

_"Luana Daniela Sanchez",Luana replied shyly_

_"Nice to meet you Luana, I see you made friends with my kid brother.",Danny replied with a grin_

_"Uh-huh He's cool!",Luana squeeled._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Luana was a ball of energy when she was little. I remember she would always outrun Danny and Joe.",Henry said with a chuckle

"I still can't figure out how in the hell she could run so fast.",Danny replied with a small chuckle

"Remember that prank she pulled on you?",Erin said while laughing

"Oh man the look on his face was priceless!",Jamie said while laughing

"And yet she still managed to outrun you!",Frank said while laughing

_-Flashback-_

_Luana (age 12)_

_Jamie (age 12)_

_"Jamie!",Luana yelled from the bottom of the stairs_

_"Ugh! Princess you didn't have to yell!",Jamie groaned as he came down the stairs_

_"Sorry Jamie. Watch this!",Luana replied with a grin as she sneeked up on Danny who was asleep on the couch._

_"What the?",Jamie asked_

_"Shhh watch this.",Luana replied with a devilish grin._

_"OH MY GOD THERE'S A BUG ON YOU!",Luana shouted which scared Danny as he smacked himself in the face._

_Jamie was rolling on the floor laughing the look on his face was priceless. Luana took off running._

_"Girl you better get your ass back here!",Danny shouted as he ran out the door after her._

_Joe came downstairs wondering what was going on downstairs._

_"What happened kid?",Joe asked._

_"You missed it Princess scared the heck out of Danny that Danny smacked himself in the face!",Jamie replied as he was laughing super hard_

_"Oh my God..",Joe replied as he started to laugh_

_"Get back here!",Danny shouted as he continued to chase Luana_

_"Come on let's go see the action.",Joe said with a grin as he and Jamie run out the door._

_Luana was ahead as always while Danny was catching up. Luana kept running up and down the street._

_"This is way better than TV.",Jamie said while laughing_

_"I'll say!",Joe replied while laughing_

_Erin comes out._

_"Hey what's going on here?",Erin asked_

_"Luana scared the hell out of Danny that Danny smacked himself in the face. Now Danny is trying to catch Luana.",Joe replied while laughing_

_"Oh My God... That is funny! Go Luana!",Erin shouted while laughing_

_Danny stopped to rest Luana was nowhere in sight. (Luckily he did not have his phone on him) when suddenly he thought it was raining but no. he was not expecting this:_

_"Doosh!"_

_A whole bucket of water poured all over him, The whole family was there laughing._

_Danny looked up at the neighbor's house roof and saw Luana waving she had the bucket beside her and she was laughing as well._

_"Ugh I'm going to get you for that!",Danny shouted_

_"Don't worry that's only part one!",Luana shouted back_

_"OOO I must see part two.",Erin said with a grin_

_"Same here.",Joe replied_

_"Me to",Jamie said with a grin_

_Later on that day_

_Danny,Joe,Erin,And Jamie were in Danny's Room hanging out. Danny made the mistake to leave his window open. Luana used the ladder to climb up to the window so she could not be seen. She waited for when Danny was not aware she sprung up and yelled._

_"RAHHHHHHH!"_

_Danny fell over knocking over a couple of chairs. Joe,Erin and Jamie were rolling on the floor laughing._

_"Catch me if you can!",Luana said in a singy-songy voice as she climbed down the ladder and ran and jumped the fence._

_Yet again Danny ran after her._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Oh My God I'll never forget that when she dumped a bucket of water on him.",Henry said while laughing

"Hahaha the water was freezing.",Danny replied

"Aww poor baby!",Erin said with a smirk

"Shut up!",Danny replied

"Remember when she flipped you off?",Erin asked while laughing

"Oh how could I forget that.",Danny replied with a grin

_-Flashback-_

_Luana (Age 9)_

_Jamie(Age 9)_

_"Thank you Jamie for your gift I love it!",Luana said with a smile as she admired her bracelet_

_"Your welcome princess.",Jamie replied as he hugged Luana._

_Danny walks in the room and sits down on the couch as always he always has a wise crack up his sleeve._

_"Awww are you two boyfriend and girlfriend now?",Danny said with a smirk._

_"Ewwww No Danny! she's my best friend.",Jamie replied with an annoyed tone of voice_

_"F*ck You!",Luana said as she stuck her little middle finger up at Danny._

_"Okay...",Danny muttered_

_Erin and Joe come in both of them had a surprised look on their face._

_"Did she?",Joe asked_

_"Yea she just flipped me off.",Danny replied with a grin_

_Both Erin and Joe were rolling on the floor laughing._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Jamie do you remember the song you two danced to at prom?",Erin asked

"Oh yeah. God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You by NSYNC.",Jamie replied with a smile

_-Flashback: Prom Night-_

_Luana was wearing a long elegant gold dress with matching shoes and gloves she had her hair up in a simple bun. Luana was chatting with some of the cadets in the JROTC program. Her date Tony stood her up. She decided to go with some cadets she made friends with._

_"Girl Tony is a jerk!",Kiki said with a hint of anger_

_"I know but let's not let Tony ruined this night.",Luana replied._

_The song God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You comes on._

_"Eeeek I love this song.",Celine said with a grin._

_Just then Luana felt a tap on her shoulder he turns around and sees Jamie wearing the same suit he wore for Homecoming. He had a smile on his face and he had a hand extended to her._

_"Princess May I have this dance?",Jamie asked with a grin_

_"Oh Jamie! Yes",Luana replied with a smile as she placed her hand in his. Jamie and Luana walk to the floor and begin dancing._

_Yeah..._

_Oh yes_

_Ohhh..yeah.._

_Can this be true?_

_Tell me, can this be real?_

_How can I put into words what I feel?_

_My life was complete_

_I thought I was whole_

_Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

_I never thought that love could feel like this_

_and you've changed my world with just one kiss._

_How can it be that right here with me_

_there's an angel?_

_It's a miracle..._

_"Princess you look beautiful.",Jamie said with a soft smile_

_"Thank you.",Luana replied as she laid her head against Jamie's shoudler._

_Your love is like a river_

_Peaceful and deep_

_Your soul is like a secret_

_That I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I know that it's true_

_God must have spent..._

_A little more time_

_On you..._

_(A little more time, yes he did baby)_

_Everyone stopped to watch Jamie and Luana all of them were in awe._

_In all of creation_

_All things great and small_

_You are the one that surpasses them all_

_More precious than_

_Any diamond or pearl_

_They broke the mold_

_When you came in this world_

_And I'm trying hard to figure out_

_Just how I ever did without_

_The warmth of your smile_

_The heart of a child_

_That's deep inside_

_Leaves me purified_

_Time stood still it felt like it was just them on the dance floor. Jamie loved the feeling he got everytime he held Luana in his arms._

_Your love is like a river_

_Peaceful and deep (and deep)_

_Your soul is like a secret_

_That I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I know that it's true_

_God must have spent..._

_A little more time_

_On you..._

_(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh..._

_(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah..._

_The whole Reagan family happened to be there they were to watching them._

_"Awww they look so cute.",Linda said with a smile_

_"I know right.",Erin replied with a smile_

_"How much do you want to bet that those two would end up married?",Henry said with a grin_

_Never thought that love could feel like this_

_and you changed my world with just one kiss._

_How can it be that right here with me_

_There's an angel?_

_It's a miracle..._

_"Those two grew like weeds.",Danny said with a grin_

_Your love is like a river_

_Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)_

_Your soul is like a secret_

_That I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I know that it's true_

_God must have spent..._

_A little more time_

_On you..._

_(on you, on you, on you, you..)_

_"They make a good couple.",Frank said as the others nodded in agreement._

_"It seems like yesterday I just brought her home.",Joe replied with a smile_

_God must have spent..._

_A little more time_

_on you_

_(on you, on you..you...you..oooh..yeah)_

_A little more time_

_on you...ohhh_

_Jamie and Luana had their foreheads pressed against eachother wanted to freeze this moment. Luana had her arms around Jamie's neck while Jamie had his arms around her waist. The night was a memoriable night._

_-End of Flashback-_

"You two were the talk of the night.",Henry said with a grin

"I did not want to let her go.",Jamie replied while blushing

"Awww Uncle Jamie's blushing!",Nicki said with a grin

"Hold it! say cheese kid!",Danny said with a grin as he took Jamie's picture with his phone.

For the rest of the dinner was spent sharing memories. The long road ahead was going to be long and hard.

TBC

.


	4. Breaking Point

Time Is A Eternity

A Blue Bloods Fanfiction

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Chapter 4: The manhunt for Marco Sullivan is reaching it's breaking point

and the unfolding drama continues

Chapter 4: Breaking Point

Little by little Luana's conditon is improving but she is still not out of the woods yet. Already more drama is unfolding. Luana's parents came back acting like perfect little angels but The Reagans were not buying it.

"Why in the hell did you decide to come back after all the pain you caused for your own daughter?",Jamie snapped

"How the hell would you know boy!",Mr Sanchez snapped

"Hey! you do not talk to my brother like that asshole!",Danny snapped back.

"We are still her parents we deserve...",Mrs Sanchez snapped but was cut off by Erin

"No you don't all you did was torture her and abuse her. We are the family she knows so I think you need to leave!",Erin said coldly

"But.",Mr Sanchez tried to say but was cut off by Henry

"You had your chance but now it's too late to make up for the lost time. You missed her grow into a fine soldier. I suggest you leave.",Henry said coldly

Defeated her parents left the hospital. Danny had to leave because one of Sullivan's gang memebers has been arrested. The breaking point is in the mist.

Luana's Hospital Room

Jamie was there by her side again not taking his eyes off her. She showed signs that she is able to breathe on her own so they took the ventulator off of her. Jamie gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Princess I miss hearing your voice.",Jamie whispered as he let a few tears escape his eyes.

The times Jamie had problems where he was not comfortable talking with his own family about he would go to Luana because Luana understood him and knew what to say. He could not wait to hold her in his arms and declare his love for her. He was snapped back into reality when he got a text from Danny saying:

_"Kid we have one of Sullivan's homies in custody hopefully he will lead us to Marco"_

Jamie was hoping and praying that this will be over soon. He could not wait for her to wake up.

NYPD Interegation

"Where's Marco?",Danny asked coldy

"Fuck you!",Thorn snapped which pissed Danny off greatly. Danny shoved him against the wall.

"Where is Marco?!",Danny shouted

"You better tell me right now or I'll bust a cap in your ass!",Danny shouted

"Alright Alright! He is at a safehouse on 32nd Street and Union!",Thorn replied in a paniced tone of voice.

Danny shoved Thorn back into his chair and stormed out of the room. He got his phone out and dialed his dad's number.

_-Phone Conversation-_

_Frank: Danny?_

_Danny: Yeah Dad we have a location on Marco and his gang._

_Frank: Excellent. We are going to need a whole lot of man power for this ordeal._

_Danny: Alright I'll get Jamie_

_-End of Conversation-_

Back at the Hospital

Jamie was asleep when he was awoken by a text message from Danny which read:

_"Kid sorry to pull you back from your time off. We finally have a location on Marco. The PC wants everyone on this."_

"Sorry Princess I have to go we finally got him!",Jamie whispered as he kissed her on the head. As Jamie walked out of the door he knew he'll be crossing the Point Of No Return. He could not wait to get his hands on the one that hurt the woman he loved dearly.

On The Next Chapter

The whole NYPD, FBI, AND DEA are closing in on Marco Sullivan It's the point of no return. Jamie sums up courage to delcare his love for Luana when she walkes up

TBC

NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter I have writers block right now. I will need some help with the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

Time Is A Eternity

A Blue Bloods Fanfiction

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

(Combined Chapters)

Chapter 5 Introduction: The NYPD,FBI,AND THE DEA are closing in on Marco Sullivan it's the point of no return, no turning back. Marco is trapped in the corner.

Chapter 5: Point Of No Return

_"Attention!"_One of the officers said in a booming voice as the PC arrives at the hangout where Marco Sullivan has been hiding. All of the officers snapped to attention and saluted.

"As you were",Frank said as he returned the salute and got out of the car. Frank walked up to the SWAT team commander who is waiting up front for the command to move. Danny,Jamie,and a few FBI and DEA agents were up front as well.

"Sir we are all ready when you are.",The SWAT commander said in a firm voice.

"Has there been any activity in there?",Frank asked in a serious tone of voice

"He has not moved a finger in there.",Jamie replied with a hint of developing anger.

"Prepare your men",Frank said to the SWAT commander and the FBI and DEA head agents.

"Yes sir!",The SWAT commander replied as he rallied the other SWAT team members together.

Everyone drew their weapons and waited for the command to move forward.

"Now.",Frank said.

Everyone closed in on the hideout with weapons drawn. The sound of glass and doors breaking rang throughout the area.

"MARCO SULLIVAN HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!",Jamie shouted as he drove his knee into Marco Sullivans back making Marco fall on the ground with his hands in the air.

"Marco Sullivan you are arrested for attempted murder and 15pluscounts of rape",Danny said coldly.

"You're going away for a long time Marco hope you have fun in federal prison!",Jamie said coldy as he slammed Marco against the floor as he got him up.

"Get this sack of shit out of here.",Danny ordered the officer next to him.

Danny watched his kid brother Jamie had this stone cold look on his face.

"Hey kid it's over.",Danny said softly as he gestured Jamie to follow him.

Jamie felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders but there is only one thing left to do.

_Intermission: Sorry If I went to fast in this chapter here. Hope you enjoy chapter 6 (Note Chapter 6 is fast forwarded to six weeks)_

Chapter 6 Introduction: After 6 weeks of being in a coma Luana finally wakes up. The family helps her on the path to recovery.

Chapter 6: Angel (Part 1)

Six Weeks Later

Jamie's Point Of View

She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I am finally glad that we finally got Marco. I brought Renzulli with me he has been like a father figure to Luana since the first day he met her.

"Do you think she'll remember me Reagan?",Renzulli asked

"Of course she will you have always been a father figure to her",I replied with a smile.

"Plus you were her sisters TO",I said with a smile as we walk up to Princess who is sleeping peacefully.

"Geez she gets prettier everytime i see her.",Renzulli said softly as he gently placed his hand on the side of her face. Renzulli's heart broke when he saw what the perp did to her. he gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Tony is that you?",She whispered.

"Hey mia bambina. Thank God you're alive.",Renzulli said softly as he helped her sit up in the bed. He had his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey",She said with a smile as she smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?",I asked softly

"I'm okay just a bit sore. I heard that Marco got caught.",She replied softly

'Princess there is something I have been meaning to tell you but can I tell you over sunday dinner?",I asked

"Okay. Tony would you like to join us?",She asked

"Sure bambina. You and I have some catching up to do.",Renzulli replied with a grin as he kissed her on top of her head.

"Jamie get your knucklehead butt over here and give me a hug.",She said with a grin

I walk up and give her a tight hug not to tight to hurt her. She returned the hug in an instant.

"You know when I was in Afghanistan I was taught this proverb by a local which is "There is a path to the top of even the highest mountain",She said softly

"What does that mean?",I replied

"There is no correct meaning but it basically means is where there is a will there is a way through",She replied softly

Renzulli and I gave her another hug and we spent several hours talking about her deployment and other things.

TBC

On the next chapter: The family helps Luana on the path to recovery. Jamie finally declares his love for Luana. Bonds are strengthen and old enemies return to threaten the peace and harmony.

**NOTE: Sorry if I went to fast here in both chapters. If you have advice let me know in the reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 7: Angel (Part II)

Time Is A Eternity

A Blue Bloods Fanfiction

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.

Chapter 7 Introduction: The family helps Luana through the path of recovery. Jamie finally declares his love for Luana. Old wounds are opened. Old enemies return. Bonds become stronger while others become weaker. Luana is put in for The Bronze Star, The Purple Heart, Meritorious Service Medal,Distinguished Service Medal and Distinguished Service Cross for her couragous act. She is also promoted to the next rank.

Chapter 7: Angel (Part II)

Luana,Jamie and Renzulli arrived at the Reagan household. Luana was greeted with hugs and kisses. Some of the hugs almost knocked her over. Even though Luana was in a coma for six weeks her gentle spirit never died. No matter what happens to her her gentleness never dies.

The dinner was always wonderful for Luana she loved the conversations that took place she has always loved the conversations they have always interested her since she was a kid.

"Luana how are you feeling?",Linda asked

"I'm fine just know getting rid of me is not easy it would take a lot don't worry I am not going nowhere.",Luana replied with a grin.

"We're glad that you're alive.",Frank said with a soft smile.

"So Luana despite of all what has happened are you still going to serve?",Erin asked

"Yes.",Luana replied

"Also I am being relocated to Fort Hamilton",Luana said with a smile

Just then Luana's cell phone went off she picked it up put it on speaker and answered it:

_-Phone Conversation-_

_Luana: Lt Sanchez here_

_Col Sanderson: Glad to see you are alive and well Lt Sanchez_

_Luana: I'm glad to be alive sir how can I help you?_

_Col Sanderson: I just got off the phone with the your CO Lt Col Harrison as well as the Secretary of the Army. Lt Sanchez your CO and some of your men put you in for The Bronze Star, The Purple Heart, Meritorious Service Medal, Distinguished Service Cross and The Distinguished Service Medal for your couragous acts both in Afghanistan as well as when you saved the lifes of 176 on your way home. You are also being promoted to 1stLt for your acts of heroism and courage._

_Luana: Oh wow that is such an honor sir_

_Col Sanderson: It is Lt Sanchez I know it is against policy to inform you this way. I wanted you to be first to know as well as The Reagan family._

_Luana: That's understandable Sir I'm guessing the date for the ceremony has not been set up yet._

_Col Sanderson: July 17_

_Luana: Thank you sir will that be all?_

_Col Sanderson: Yes Lt Sanchez that will be all._

_Luana: Good evening sir_

_Col Sanderson: Good evening_

_-End of Phone Conversation-_

"Congratulations bambina.",Renzulli said with a smile as he kissed Luana on the cheek like a father would kiss his daughter on the cheek.

"You have become a real fine soldier Luana",Henry said with a smile

"I'm sure Mom,Joe,Kyle,and Ona are really proud of ya.",Danny said with a grin.

"It is clearly she is a true American Soldier at heart.",Jamie said with a smile as he gave Luana a half hug.

"I wish there were more people like you Luana who are willing to put their lives on hold to preserve our freedom",Erin said softly

"I would like to propose a toast to one of America's finest sitting with us today Luana Daniela Sanchez",Frank said with a smile as he raised his glass.

"Here here",everyone said in unison as they raised their glasses.

"Thank you all. There is a lot of work to be done before July 17 arrives but we can talk about that later",Luana said softly

"Princess there is something I have been meaning to tell you",Jamie said softly as he took Luana's hand in his.

"Okay I'm listening",Luana replied softly

"Princess since the day we met I knew you were the one. You are so beautiful inside and out I love every single thing about you. Your laugh,your smile,your courage,strength,determination,kindness and gentleness. I am very proud of you. I know both of us have been hurt but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you.".Jamie said with tenderness.

"Jamie I have felt the same way all these years but I want to take things slow.",Luana replied as she hugged Jamie.

"Of course we can take things slow.",Jamie whispered as he returned her hug.

There was a roar of applause around the whole table while Jamie and Luana blushed.

"Kiss her Uncle Jamie!",Jack and Sean said in unison

"Yeah Uncle Jamie! Kiss her!",Nicki said with a huge smile

"Yea kid what are ya waiting for?",Danny said with a grin

Jamie leaned in as Luana leaned in. Jamie gently kissed Luana on the lips the kiss was gentle and warm. Everyone at the table started clapping and cheering. Jamie never felt so happy and alive in his life. He was glad to have finally have the girl of his dreams with him.

"Alright about the awards ceremony I'll need help with invitations to the ceremony",Luana said with a smile.

"Nicki,Jack,Sean,Erin and I can help with the invitations",Linda said with a smile.

"Great!",Luana said with a grin

"We can hold an After Party after the ceremony",Danny said with a smile

"Great idea,",Luana replied.

"Danny,Jamie,Francis,Renzulli and I can be in charge in reguardance to transpertation and escorts.",Henry said with a smile

"Thank you all I am sure this will be an unforgettable day",Luana said with a smile

There is a knock at the door Jamie got up to go get the door. Everyone continued eating until they hear Jamie say loudly:

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_

Everyone got up to see what the noise was all about and sure enough Luana's parents are back again.

"James, Katherine what are you doing here?",Luana asked coldly

"We heard about what happened what the hell were you thinking?",Katherine Sanchez replied coldly

"Excuse me!? What the hell was I thinking?! I did what I was trained to do!",Luana snapped back

"Trained to do?! more like kiddy shit to me",James Sanchez said coldly

"Hey You do not talk to an Army Officer like that most importantly your own daughter. She put her life on hold to help protect and preserve our freedom!",Jamie snapped

"More like a whore.",James Sanchez snapped back

"A WHORE?! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!",Luana shouted

"ALL THESE YEARS YOU TWO PUT ME THROUGH HELL BECAUSE YOU DID NOT CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS SEX AND DRUGS TO YOU I AM WORTHLESS!",Luana shouted

"YOUNG LADY YOU DO NOT TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT",Katherine shouted as she lunged over to Luana and slapped her in the face which made Luana fall backwards towards Renzulli.

"You okay babygirl?",Renzulli asked softly as he helped Luana up and pulled her into his embrace.

"HOW DARE YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR DAUGHTER THROUGH MORE PAIN. WHAT SHE DID SIX WEEKS AGO WAS AN ACT OF COURAGE SHE PUT HER LIFE ON THE LINE TO SAVE THOSE PEOPLE ON THAT PLANE AND ALMOST DIED FOR IT. YOU ARE NOT REALLY HER PARENTS ALL YOU DID WAS TORTURE HER AND ABUSE HER BITCH,Erin shouted.

"But we did not mean to hurt her.",James said

"Yes we did not mean to do it. we had no choice. we did not want a kid",Katherine said annoyed

"SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT I'M NOTHING TO YOU?! YOU PUT ME THROUGH HELL ALL THESE YEARS BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO GET RID OF ME. WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU COME BACK!?",Luana shouted as the tears came down.

"We wanted to make amends Luana",James said softly

"OH HELL NO YOU DO NOT CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME YOU TWO CAN CALL ME LIEUTENANT OR MA'AM I'M SORRY BUT YOU'RE TOO LATE YOU COULD HAVE MADE AMENDS BEFORE BUT HELL NO ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR DAMN DRUGS!",Luana shouted while sobbing.

She turned back to Renzulli and cried against his chest. Renzulli hugged her tightly. He had an arm around her waist while the other was rubbing her back like a father would do to comfort his daughter.

"You two need to leave you have caused enough damage tonight.",Danny said coldly

"All we wanted was to reconnect we had no reason to all those years",Katherine said softly

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME WHAT I HAVE ACOMPLISHED THE TRIALS I HAVE FACED WHAT I WENT THROUGH SIX WEEKS AGO YOU TWO DON'T GIVE A FUCK THAT I AM OUT THERE RISKING MY OWN LIFE TO PRESERVE THIS NATIONS FREEDOM WHICH I WILL CONTINUE DOING IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT GET THE FUCK OUT!",Luana shouted at the top of her lungs. Renzulli pulled her back into his embrace. Luana lost it and cried again against his chest. Renzulli was whispering in her ear some comforting phrases to sooth her.

"Seriously you need to leave now. You don't know shit about her what she likes and dislikes what makes her happy and mad. Kyle and Ona would be very disapointed in you.",Jamie said coldy

"You can't just kick us out",James said coldly

"No but I can or you will be escorted out there are three officers here under my command. Leave now",Frank said coldly

"Come on Kaite let's go. HEY FUCK YOU BITCH!",James shouted as he flipped Luana off.

"GO TO HELL ASSHOLE!",Luana shouted back

Jamie shut the door and walked over to Luana who was still in Renzulli's embrace crying.

"Hey hey princess it's over",Jamie whispered in her ear as he gently kissed her on the side of the head.

Renzulli led Luana to the living room so she could sit down everyone gathered around in the living room. Luana was sitting between Renzulli and Jamie. Luana had her head on Jamie's shoulder while Renzulli held Luana's hand in his.

"It's not your fault peaches they were the ones that started the war not you",Nicky said softly

"Nicky's right Luana they were the ones that started the war not you.",Frank said with a soft smile.

Luana just nodded sadly. She felt like she was stabbed several times in the heart bu her own parents.

Everyone spent the rest of the evening comforting Luana. They all knew that this is going to be a long haul for her. The war is not over yet. Old wounds are reopened old enemies and new enemies try to tear them apart.

TBC

**NOTE: Pretty intense huh? sorry if it went to fast. If you have advice for the next chapter or for the story overall let me know in PM or reviews Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 8 :Sacrifices and Courage

Time Is A Eternity

A Blue Bloods Fanfiction

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC USED THE NAMES OF THE BUILDING IN THIS STORY CHAPTER IS NOT REAL!

Chapter 8 Introduction: The relationship between Jamie and Luana is getting started. As Luana's award ceremony approches Luana puts her life on hold again and saves 100s of lifes in the biggest building fire in the history of her career.

Chapter 8: Sacrifices and Courage

Jamie's Apartment

Time 12:00AM

Luana's Point Of View

Time for my early morning run! I was in my ACU uniform. I write a note to Jamie so he knows where I am so he does not send a search party for me.

_Good Morning Jamie,_

_I'm out doing my usual early morning run I need to get my legs pumping again. Don't send a search party for me. _

_I love you!_

_-Princess_

I grab my phone,my walkie-talkie (My men and I use them to communicate for emergency purposes) and ipod along with my key and quietly walk out the door. I put my earbuds in turn on my IPOD and set it on a Christian Music playlist. I put my Ipod in the pack along with my phone and keys. I zipped up the bag and begain running my route that I take. The first song on my playlist that comes on is Hold My Heart By Tenth Avenue North.

_How long must I pray, must I pray to You_

_How long must I wait, must I wait for You_

_How long 'till I see Your face_

_See You shining through_

This song reminds me of what I have been through all those years of abuse and torture the day Kyle and Ona took me in that fateful day when I lost both of them on 9/11. I miss them a lot.

_I'm on my knees_

_Begging You to notice me_

_I'm on my knees_

_Father, will You turn to me, yeah?_

I remember the day after Ona died Tony came to my school to check in on how I was holding up and to comfort me like a father would. Tony has been the only father-figure I have had since my dad was a madman.

_-Flashback The day after Ona died-_

_Jamie and Luana were in History class on that day. Luana insisted on going back to school instead on staying home because her aunts and uncles would raise hell and make the situation worse than it is. Jame and Luana sat together in History class._

_They were watching a documentary about World War II. Luana had her head against Jamie's shoulder since there was not a day where Luana came in to school crying. Jamie held her close the whole time which was making the teacher pissed but he did not give a damn his best friend lost both her brother and sister. He was going to help her pull through no matter what the cost may be. As the class was half way through the documentary Officer Renzulli walks in the classroom._

_"Can I help you Officer?",The teacher asked_

_"Yes I need to see Luana Sanchez",Renzulli replied as he look at Luana who was laying against Jamie's shoulder. _

_The teacher motioned for Luana to come up to the front. Luana got up and went to the front. Renzulli took her by the hand and led her out into the hallway. Luana fell into his arms and cried her heart out. Renzulli hugged her tight and gently rocked her back and forth._

_"How are you holding up babygirl?",Renzulli asked with concern_

_"Why did this have to happen?",Luana replied as she sobbed against his chest._

_Renzulli did not say a word but held her tighter. He kissed her several times on the head as he stroked her hair. They spent several minutes just hugging and comforting eachother._

_-End of Flashback-_

As the song continued I was snapped back into reality when I heard an explosion and someone scream bloody murder. I turn my ipod off and put it in my pocket. I pull out the walkie-talkie as I was running and began barking out orders:

_"Alpa Company to Bravo we need all personel at 7th and Brodway there is a huge fire at the 26th we need all personel to help with evacuations please be advised that the fire is quickly building up. "_

_"10-4 Lt Sanchez attention all personel report to the Army 26th DefenseCommand 7th and Brodway the fire is quickly building up NYPD and FDNY is requesting our assistance for evacuations."_

As I ran as fast as I could to 7th and Brodway I was horrified by the number of casulites. Just then I heard mulitple screams.

_"Alpha to Bravo there are several people on the top floors of the building requesting backup"_

_"BOOM!_

_"10-2 Repeat 10-2."_

_"10-4 EMS,NYPD,AND FDNY are in route."_

I arrived at the scene as I scanned the scene before me there is nothing but chaos. I did my best to keep the crowd back until my squadron and base command arrived since the building is a military building. I hear sirens coming down the street I see NYPD and FDNY coming. Thank God! I see Jamie,Tony,Danny and Jackie running towards me.

"What brings you here?",Jackie asked

"This building is the 26th Army Defense Command they are sending everyone to help including the Army",I replied.

"Alright since you were the first one on scene what do we know so far?",Danny asked

"From what I can gather a witness reports a bomb located on the middle floors and top floors of the building the bombs went off at the same time there are mulitple people trapped.",I replied as I see my men and Bravo Company along with Base and Central Command arrive at the scene. I ran over and saluted they returned my salute.

"Lt Sanchez what can you gather?",Gen Jenson asked.

"Sir a wittness reports two bombs in the building there are mulitple souls trapped in the middle and tops floors",I replied

"Lt Sanchez gather your men along with Bravo Company. and go in there and save as many souls as you can their lives are at stake we need to move quickly",Gen Moore ordered.

"Yes sir",I replied as I ran over to the truck I climbed on the back and grabbed a bullhorn.

_"Alpha and Bravo Company Listen up There are mulitple people trapped on the middle and top floors grab a radio and oxygen tank stay together and maintain radio contact."_

I put my phone,key,and IPOD in my friends bag and grabbed my radio and oxygen tank and my helment. I put on my oxygen tank and quickly gathered my men and the men in Bravo Company. We run in the building with full force.

_"_Listen up we are going in groups of two. Sanderson you are in command of your group the rest of you are with me.",I ordered

"Yes Ma'am",Sanderson replied as he rallied his group to the first set of floors.

I rallied my group up the stairs to the middle set of floors. We had to dodge debris and rubble that was flying at us. We made it on the middle set of floors.

_"Alpha to Base Command we are at the middle set of floors comensing search"_

_"10-4"_

I scanned the room for any souls there is nothing but rubble and debris. A few minutes later I could hear crying. I followed the sound until I found someone. I quickly helped him up and put my mask on him for him to breathe.

_"Alpha to Base Command I got one Have FDNY send up the bucket"_

_"10-4 sending up the bucket"_

I could hear several of my men and the others from Bravo coming this way all of them had someone with them.

"Ma'am that's everyone on the middle floors",Sanderson reports as he came back with his group.

"Bring em here",I ordered as I see the bucket coming up I waiting for the bucket to be reachable and ordered to start putting them in the bucket. Once everyone is in the bucket I called over the radio

"_Alpha to Base Command we got everybody on the middle set of floors they're coming down now we are heading up to the top floors"_

_"10-4"_

Back Outside

NYPD was helping those that came out and getting everybody else on the main floors out of the building. Everyone was tense including Jamie and Renzulli both of them were praying for Luana that she gets everyone,her men,the others from Bravo Company and her self out alive.

Jamie was listening in on the radio conversations between his girl and Base Command. He was afraid and proud of her Luana is his whole world she was always his protector and his angel. If he lost her today his world would crash.

Just then a call came on his radio It was from his girl

_"Jamie, Jamie do you copy?"_

_"Yes Princess. are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine we made it to the top floors it doesn't look good."_

_"Get as many as you can I know you can do it Princess."_

_" *begins to tear up* Jamie if I don't make it out of this I want you to know that I love you so damn much I am proud of you you came so far to join the long blue line. I'm proud of you and I will always love you."_

_" *begins to tear up* I love you more Princess and I am blessed to have and love you I am so proud of you. I could not have asked for more than to love you."_

_"Is Tony with you? I need to tell him something."_

_"Okay Princess hang on." (Jamie motions for Renzulli to come over and hands him his radio)_

_"Tony? you there?"_

_"Yes babygirl I'm here"_

_"Tony there is something I need to tell you. Thank you for being there for me as a father-figure. If I don't make it out of this Please look out for Jamie and The Reagans for me and I want to thank you for everything you taught me on how to survive in society. You are a wonderful man. I love you and please tell Marie that I love her to."_

_"I will babygirl. I love you to I am so proud of you and I'm sure Ona and Kyle along with Joe are to. Babygirl I'll always be there no matter what don't you forget that. Get out alive babygirl"_

_"I will Tony"_

On the top floors

Luana's Point Of View

We made it to the top floors Sanderson's group took the first half of the top floors while we took the 2nd half of the top floors. We found fifteen and we managed to get them down to safety Sanderson's group found twelve more,

_"Alpha to Base Command we found twenty-seven on the top floors we're coming..."_

_"POP!",The sound of a gunshot rang out across the skyline._

_"Shit! Alpha to Base Command shots fired shots fired requesting backup we have a man down man down!"_

_"10-4 Lt Sanchez NYPD is coming up now along with EMS"_

I turn around to find Sanderson laying in a pool of blood I run over to him and put preasure on his wound.

"Come on don't die on me",I said desperately

"Ma'am...",Sanderson tried to talk

"Shhhhh Blake don't talk relax",I replied softly as I stroke his hair like I used to do with Jamie.

"Ma'am he tried to kill you I took the bullet for you.",Sanderson said softly"

"Thank you... Rest now... Blake",I replied softly as I held him close.

"Please tell my sister and little brother that I love them. I see mamma",Sanderson said as he starts to fade.

" I will. Go to her Blake Go be at peace...",I replied as I choked on a sob.

He nodded his head and faded away his body was now limp and lifeless. I held his lifeless body in my arms and I cried into his shoulder. Sanderson was like a son to me. He looked up to me a lot.

I felt someone pull me away it was Private Keyes he escorted me out of the building while the others got Sanderson out.

Back Outside

Regular Point Of View

Luana walked out of the building with the feeling that she wanted to throw up. She ran over to the nearest trashcan and threw up. Sure she seen many of her men killed in battle but this one was close to home. Sanderson looked up to Luana as a mother-figure since his mom died when Sanderson was very young.

Luana felt strong and warm arms wrap around her waist after she was done throwing up she turned to see Jamie. She fell in his arms and cried her heart out. Jamie hugged her tightly.

"Sanderson...he...died...in...m-y arms",Luana sobbed against his chest. Jamie kissed her on the head then on the neck then whispered in her ear:

_"You're not alone we'll help you through"_

Renzulli,Jackie,And Danny run over to the couple. Jamie looked up with sad eyes. Jamie let Luana go so she could let the others hug her.

"Babygirl I'm so sorry",Renzulli whispered in Luana's ear as he rubbed her back softly and kissed her on the side of the head.

"Tony it was horrible Sanderson died in my arms",Luana sobbed.

"Shhh babygirl... it's going to be okay you're not alone babygirl",Renzulli whispered in her ear.

"h-o-w am I going to tell his family that he is not coming home?",Luana asked quietly.

Renzulli pulled away and led Luana to a nearby bench for her to sit while the others followed.

"You did what you could Luana. Sanderson made the ultimate sacrifice so you and the others could live",Danny said softly while Jackie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

They all watched as the building collapsed. It broke Luana's heart that she buried her face in Renzulli's shoulder while Jamie hugged her from behind. Renzulli hugged Luana and stroked her hair softly with his freehand.

They all pitched in to comfort Luana since they knew it was going to be a long haul for her.

Later on that night.

Luana arrived at the Reagan household after she stopped by Sanderson's home to tell his family that he is not coming home. She had bloodshot eyes and you could tell that she had been crying. She walked passed the dining room and walked out to the back porch. Jamie went after to her.

This is going to be a long haul for Luana she has been through so much this event increased the burden she carries. When one falls the others will rise in glory and victory.

TBC

**NOTE: Sorry if this one sucks I'll make the next one better. :)**


	8. Chapter 9: We Will Rise Part I

Time Is A Eternity

A Blue Bloods Fanfic

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC Used.

Chapter 9 Introduction: Sanderson's funeral is today The Reagans and Renzulli's help Luana go through the motions after the event Jamie and Luana's relationship becomes stronger.

Chapter 9: We Will Rise (Part I)

Luana's Point Of View

His funeral is today I don't know if I can handle it but I have to somehow. The funeral and burial is taken place at Calverton National Cemetery. All of us are up super early so we can find a place to park. I was in my service dress uniform I putting on my ceremonial belt along with the sash that I keep my saber in I put the saber in the sash (case) I was silently crying when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist It was Jamie of course. I leaned against him and let my tears fall.

"Jamie I don't know if I can do this...",I said softly as I tried to keep in a sob.

"But you have to you were his CO. You'll find a way somehow princess",Jamie replied as he kissed my neck and tighten his grip on me. I sighed in reply as I lean against him for support. My tears were now falling like a raging waterfall. Our Moment alone was cut short when Frank and Henry walked in the room.

"You two ready?",Frank asked

"Yes sir",I replied as I grabbed my hat,the coat that I wear for winter conditions and rain conditions (dress coat), and white gloves and put them on. Jamie escorted me out to the the limo that Jackie and Danny hired. I rode with Jamie,Sanderson's, family,The rest of the Reagans along with Tony and Marie.

I read over the eulogy that Sanderson's family wanted me to read today I composed it myself along with some help of course. I was silent.

"Honey we're sorry that you have to go through this again. I want you to know that we all love you and we will be there every step of the way through it all.",Marie said softly as she squeezed my hand.

"Thank you",I replied sadly and with a weak smile. We arrived at the cementary it was a rainy day today. I got out first with the umbrella and escorted everyone to their seats.

Funera;/Burial

Luana's Point Of View

The funeral was heartbreakingand sad. My whole company that I command was in tears along with me. I sat with Sanderson's family along with The Reagan's and The Renzulli's we sat behind My CO and a few others that work for him. I sat on the end next to Jamie. Most of the time I was at attention. Right now they are playing TAPS I gave the command to my company:

_"Alpha Company present arms."_

The honor guard is folding the flag on the casket. Each fold has it's own unique symbolism. When the flag is folded it is watched over as honor to those in uniform who have gone before us. The commander of the honor guard marching towards Sanderson's sister Lucy he hands her the flag and says:

_"On Behalf of The President Of The United States,The United States Army and a greatful nation please accept this flag as a symbol of our apperication for your loved one's honorable and faithful service."_

_(He salutes her and marches back to his post)_

After that was over I gave the following two commands to my company:

_"Alpha Company order arms parade rest."_

It was almost time for me to go up. I was so scared that I was going to mess up. During the gun salute we saluted again then I hear the priest say:

_"At this time would 2ndLt Luana Sanchez come forward with the eulogy and closing hymn"_

I took a deep breath and walked up to the podium. I pulled out the paper I wrote the eulogy on cleared my throat and began to spoke:

_"Sergeant Blake Sanderson was a wonderful son,brother, and American Soldier he was a true example of how a real American Soldier carrys himself each day when he is called to duty each and every work day. He was loved by everybody in the unit. He touched many lives with his kindness,courage,and strength."_

As I look around there was not a dry eye within the whole area.

_Sergeant Sanderson was more than just an average soldier he was a honorable and couragous man. I remember when he was first transfered to Alpha Company he looked at me right in the eye and said to me: "Ma'am I promise you that I will be the example of how a soldier carries himself/herself and know that I will always have your back" I smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Sergeant Sanderson left a legacy of courage,sacrifice,and strength._

I was holding back my own tears.

_Today we are gathered to celebrate the life of this great man not to mourn. As Revelation 21:4 says:And God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes; and there shall be no more death, neither sorrow, nor crying, neither shall there be any more pain: for the former things are passed away._

_He may not be here physically with us but he is always alive in our actions,our words,our minds and in our hearts. Someday We Will Rise with him and our creator in victory and unending glory in Eternity. We Will Rise again when we fall. Our fallen brothers and sisters will rise on the last day._

It looks like everybody is moved.

_"Today and the days that come after let us not mourn but celebrate the life of this couragous and honorable man who made the ultimate sacrifice."_

There was a loud roar of applause as I saluted Sanderson and moved over to the next microphone since I was singing the funeral song Lucy picked out. it is called "Go In Peace" The music started I began to sing:

_There will be no more darkness. _

_There is no more night, no more night._

_There will be no more sadness, _

_only joy and light, joy and light._

_Lift your eyes beyond the hills_

_and see the dawn._

_There is beautiful mercy_

_in the arms of the holy one._

_Go in peace, God be with you._

_Go in peace, be at rest _

_with the saints and the angels._

_Now you are free. Go in peace._

_See the Father is waiting _

_with a robe of white, purest white._

_Go and feast at his table _

_with the bread of life, bread of life._

_Lift your heart, rejoice and sing_

_for you are home; _

_home at last and forever_

_in the arms of the holy one. _

_Go in peace, God be with you._

_Go in peace, be at rest _

_with the saints and the angels._

_Now you are free. Go in peace._

_-Instrumental-_

_Go in peace, God be with you._

_Go in peace, be at rest _

_with the saints and the angels._

_Now you are free. Go in peace._

Again there was a loud roar of applause as I walked down back to my seat. Jamie squeezed my hand as I sat down. This is going to be a long haul.

TBC

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER


	9. IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM CADETEM890

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FROM CADETEM890**

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you for your support and wonderful insight on Time Is A Eternity. I apperciate your insight and input. It means a lot.**

**Yesterday in my beloved home in Colorado Six wildfires broke out in Black Forest , Royal, Gorge,La Veta, US Air Force Academy,Big Meadows, and Pueblo. At least two are under control. The fire in Black Forest and Royal Gorge have been the most deadly in Colorado History. Thousands of acres have been burned already. Several homes have been destroyed many structures are destroyed. **

**These fires are worse compared to the Waldo Canyon Fire last year. Many had to evacuate yesterday the Black Forest and Royal Gorge Fire are at 0% containment. Our lives were changed forever on Tuesday June 11,2013.**

**Colorado is filled with many wonders and beautiful creations and History as well as a unique diverse community. Colorado Citizens like myself are strong no matter what gets in the way we will always come through strong. I am writing this to ask you to give your prayers and thoughts to my beloved home of Colorado during this time. If you want to do more send me a message and I will give you the information on how you can do more.**

**As of Today I am putting Time Is A Eternity on hold until these fires are contained. In the meantime I'll be publishing a new Blue Bloods Fanfic called "Bridge Over Troubled Water" This story is about the wildfires and how a young nurse named Esmeralda Santos risked her life to help 100+ others evacuate their homes. Esmeralda is Renzulli's Goddaughter as well as a family friend to The Reagan family.**

**I'll post updates when I get them through Twitter and Facebook you can follow my twitter for updates which is**

** COItalianAngel**

**Thank You and God Bless!**

**Sincerely,**

**CadetEM890**


	10. Chapter 10 and 11

Time Is A Eternity

A Blue Bloods Fanfic

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN BLUE BLOODS ALL OTHER CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME I DO NOT OWN THE MUSIC Used.

(Combined Chapters)

**QUICK NOTE: You may notice that I have used italic's in this chapter this is for military commands/protocal used for the ceremony I also put in action notes like this (this is an example)**

_"Present Arms!"_

_-Luana salutes her CO as well as the General of The Army-_

**I did that so it is easier for the reader to understand what each command/Protocal means.**

Chapter 10 Introduction: Luana makes it right with her other brothers, Miles,Lance and Ashton. The Reagans,Renzulli's and The Sanchez family come to Luana's award ceremony. There is nothing but fun at Luana's brother's home

Chapter 10: Making it Right

"Miles what are ya trying to do burn the freaking house down?",Luana asked as she puts up the last of the decorations for the party on tne exterior of the house. Miles rolls his eyes and puts his cigar out. Lance was carrying some kind of pole he moves to one side and almost hits Miles in the face.

"Ya mutt what the hell is wrong with you? ya almost made me bust my ass!",Miles exclaimed

"Sorry I'll watch where I am walking",Lance replied sarcastically.

"Yeah watch it!",Miles exclaimed as he helped Luana with the decorations. Luana was laughing her butt off. Out of nowhere Ashton comes with his new rifle he cocks the hammer back as he was walking.

"Woah Woah Woah!",The three exclaimed as they took cover. Lance peaks out of cover and slowly walks out. Luana and Miles follow through.

"Look what I have picked up in town.",Ashton said proudly as he held up his rifle.

"Check ya out ya taking down a bank or a freaking circus?",Luana replied with a smirk.

"Hey remember ya lost at the poker game last night ya gotta clean up Daisy's crap.",Miles said with a grin.

"Ah hell no just because she is your dog doesn't mean I have to clean up after her.",Ashton replied offended.

"Ya lost man ya gotta clean up give him a shovel",Miles replied as Luana handed him a shovel they were trying to contain their laughter.

Ashton rolled his eyes and went out back to do his work. Lance was now in the garage setting up a pole he brought as an addition to his workout equipment. It was going to be used for pullups. Luana and Lance workout together now since they made amends.

Luana was lifting weights while Lance was doing pullups.

"How are ya sis?",Lance asked with a smile

"I feel great man!",Luana replied.

"So tell me about Jamie what is he like?",Lance asked

"Jamie's a sweetheart we have known eachother since we're 8. He's always there for me and he is very protective of me.",Luana replied while blushing.

"That's good. What does Jamie do?",Lance asked with a grin.

"Jamie is an officer for NYPD",Luana replied.

"Excellent what is his last name?",Lance asked

"Reagan",Luana replied

"He's the son of Commissioner Reagan?",Lance asked

"Yep.",Luana replied

"Cool but know if he hurts you he will be sleeping with the fishes",Lance replied

"Alright man!",Luana replied as she went back to lifting weights.

"In the meantime time for some pullups",Lance said as he did some pullups but he accidentally let one rip. Lance blushed as Luana was laughing.

"Somebody open the door I can't even fan myself",Lance said while laughing.

"Stop it Stop it!",Luana exclaimed while laughing.

A few minutes later Luana and Lance went back to their workout. Somebody else accidentally let one rip.

"Haha excuse me?!",Lance exclaimed as he watched a blushing Luana laughing.

"Alright you two cut it out!",Renzulli said as he walked up to the garage.

"She just did hahaha!",Lance replied while laughing. Luana got up from the floor and went over to Renzulli and hugged him.

"Hi Tony",Luana said softly.

"Hi babygirl ready for today?",Renzulli asked as he hugged Luana

"Yes where's Jamie?",Luana asked

Before Renzulli could speak Luana motioned for Lance to follow her Lance was recording on his video camera. Luana saw Jamie's car coming down the street. Luana runs in front of the car.

"Sis please don't get run over",Lance said as he followed Luana.

Jamie stopped in front of Luana and got out of the car he grabbed Luana by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You're crazy princess I almost ran you over",Jamie said softly as he kissed Luana passionately the kiss was gentle but it had passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist while Luana wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ewwwww You two get a room!",Lance exclaimed which scared the crap out of both of them.

"Sorry bro anyway this is Jamie. Jamie this is my brother Lance",Luana replied

"Nice to meet ya. If ya hurt her you'll be sleeping with the fishes",Lance replied as he shook Jamie's hand.

"Don't worry she is in the very best of hands.",Jamie replied as he returned the handshake. Luana checked her phone for time.

"crap gotta go get ready see ya in a little bit",Luana said as she kissed Jamie on the cheek and ran back across the street. Jamie and Lance followed but they stayed outside. A few minutes later everyone else shows up. They all gathered in the house which was decorated with an Army/Proud to Be An American theme through the table the plates and all the way through the decor.

"Dad when is she coming down?",Jack and Sean asked in unison

"She'll be down in a little bit",Danny replied as he ruffled their hair. Some of the honor guard in Luana's company arrives at the house in full uniform they get in position. The honor guard had four special main teams: The Drill Team,Saber Team (Which Luana is the commander of),Color Guard,and the armed escorts.

The saber team took their place by the door waiting for the command Carry Sabers. There were two lines which contained 8 people in each line who were usually NCOS (Non Comissioned Officers) and Comissioned Officers.

_"Saber Team Attention!"_

_-The Saber Team is now at attention-_

_"Carry... Sabers!"_

_-The Saber team has their sabers up to their shoulders-_

_"Forward...March!"_

_-The saber team marches in to their position at the bottom of the stairs-_

_"Saber Team... Hault!"_

_-The team stops marching-_

_"Center... Face!"_

_-The saber team turns and faces the center-_

"Wow!"Jack and Sean said in unison.

"Those guys are cool!",Jack said in awe.

Upstairs

Luana along with a few friends from her unit were upstairs getting ready. Luana was in her service dress she was getting her ranks pinned on.

"Ma'am Jamie is a keeper" A private said with a smile.

"I know I love him",Luana replied as she put her ceremonial gloves on and made some minor adjustments to her uniform. She looked in the mirror she was a different woman in uniform her uniform is a symbol of pride and the meaning of what the Army is all about. She came so far this is the moment this is the time right here right now. Jamie is her escort for today.

Luana was finishing making the adjustments to her uniform and put her hat on she waited for the others to finish getting ready. The assigned commander of the room called to the room to attention.

_"Room Attention!"_

_-The room is now at attention-_

"Listen up today is a special day let's not screw it up okay?",The commander ordered.

"Yes sir!",Everyone replied.

"Ready Princess?",Jamie asked as he held out his arm

"Yes",Luana replied as she linked arms with Jamie.

_"Mark Time! March!"_

_"Forward March!"_

Downstairs

"She's coming!",Jack said with a smile. Everyone got in position.

_"Saber Team Present Sabers!"_

_-The Saber team brings their sabers up to their chins-_

"Room Attention!",Lance says in a booming voice. Mostly everyone is at attention while the others were at a relaxed position. The first group came down first then Luana's group came down.

_-Saber Team Arch...Sabers!"_

_-The saber team raise their sabers to form an arch-_

"Room present arms!",Lance said in a booming voice. Luana and Jamie came down the stairs first then the rest of the group. Everyone was clapping and cheering. Everyone piled in the car and went to the venue where the ceremony is being held. Of course Jamie could not keep his hands off of Luana they were basically making out throughout the whole trip.

The Ceremony

The whole place was packed up ceremonies like this always had a lot of people. Luana along with some other's from the higher up on the chain of command were waiting at the enterance they were waiting for the ceremony to start. The whole Reagan,Renzulli and Sanchez family sat up front. It was now the time to start the ceremony.

_Narrator: "Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen Today we are honoring the acts of self sacrifice and courage portrayed by one of our own Second Lieutenant Luana Daniela Sanchez for her courage and self sacrifice when she saved everyone on the same flight recently and for saving the lives that were trapped at the 26th last week. We are very honored to have General Robert Smith Commander of Fort Hamilton's Central Command presiding over today's ceremony._

_On Behalf of The US Army's 127th Alpha Company ID like to extend a warm Army welcome to Comissioner Frank Reagan of the NYPD along with his family. I also like to extend a warm Army Welcome to the friends and family of Lt Luana Daniela Sanchez. We are honored and delighted that you could join us to honor Lt Luana Daniela Sanchez. Ladies and Gentlemen Please rise for the enterance of General Smith and his staff along with Second Lieutenant Luana Daniela Sanchez._

_-Everyone rises God Bless The USA by Lee Greenwood begins to play-_

**If tomorrow all the things were gone,**

**I'd worked for all my life.**

**And I had to start again,**

**with just my children and my wife. **

-The Saber Team forms the arch of sabers-

**I'd thank my lucky stars,**

**to be livin here today.**

'**Cause the flag still stands for freedom,**

**and they can't take that away. **

-General Smith is the first person to enter the room-

**And I'm proud to be an American,**

**where at least I know I'm free.**

**And I wont forget the men who died,**

**who gave that right to me. **

**And I gladly stand up,**

**next to you and defend her still today.**

'**Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land,**

**God bless the USA. **

-General Smith's staff enters next along with Luana-

-Luana takes her seat with the staff on stage-

"Ladies and Gentlemen please be seated",General Smith spoke in the mic. Everyone takes their seats.

"Thank you all for attending this wonderful day. Today we honor self sacrifice and courage that was portrayed by Lieutentant Sanchez from the emergency landing to the rescue of many from the 26th. I know some of you may be thinking what do I mean by self sacrifice? the meaning of self sacrifice means giving up your own agenda to serve the needs of others.",General Smith said as he nodded for the narrator to ready the first citation

_"Attention To Order"_

The ceremony was beautiful and wonderful it was never to be forgotten.

-End of Chapter 10-

**Intermission: Sorry if it's short. The ceremony itself can be long I did not want to bore you all (I Am in JROTC we have similar ceremonies) Anyway, The next chapter is fast forwarded to two years later.**

Chapter 11 Introduction: Two years later Jamie finally sums up the courage to ask Luana to marry him.

Chapter 11: The Question

Jamie's Point Of View

I finally sumed up the courage to ask her to marry me. The question is how I am going to pop the question. I asked her unit along with everyone at the 12th for help on this. The plan is I set up a Scavenger Hunt I am not a part of the hunt but I am a part of the final stage of the hunt which is when I pop the question. The ring is a 14K gold ring with two butterflys next to one heart. The gems are pink and blue. I bought the ring during Christmas I asked Sarge to hide in his desk. I see Danny coming towards me with a grin on his face.

"Hey kid.",Danny said with a grin

"Hey This is going to be an event filled day.",I replied with a grin.

"Yeah it is I knew you two would end up together",Danny replied with a grin.

I put everyone in one group. I go ahead and go to the final location which is our old high school I got permission from the principal to use the school along with the gym for the hunt. She has no idea that I am doing this. I can't wait to see the look on her face when this comes to a close. I put the ring in my pocket. and put my jacket on. Princess finally decides to grace us with her presence. She walks up to me and hugs me tightly.

"What is this all about?",She asked

"You'll find out",I replied as I kiss her on the neck. She giggled and hugged me. Damn she's cute.

"Oh alright",She said as she walks out with everybody.

Regular POV

Luana was handed the introduction note which read:

_My Beloved Princess_

_I have a confession to make there is no baseball game today Instead this day is dedicated to you! My love and My Princess from God. This is a Scavenger Hunt dedicated to you. If you complete the hunt sucessfully I will reward you. Here are some ground rules:_

_1. You are not allowed to use your cell phone (exception: Emergencies/Really Important Calls) you can't use it to post on Facebook or Twitter. You can not use somebody else's phone._

_2. You must read each clue outloud while somebody on your assigned group or a random person flims you._

_Follow each clue that I give you and above all have fun and be safe Today is all about you!_

_I love you so much!_

_-Jamie _

"Ummmm what is going on?",Luana asked

"You'll find out",Frank replied with a grin.

The first clue led the group to Central Park where a Limo along with Officers were waiting. The first person sees Luana coming and calls the group to attention.

_"Attention Present Arms!"_

_-The group is at attention and is saluting Luana-_

Luana stands at attention and returns the salute by saluting back then she tells them to be at ease.

"Ma'am this is for you",One of the officers said as he handed Luana a sliver envelope.

"Thank you Lieutenant",Luana replied as she took the envelope and opened it the note read:

_You can't complete this hunt without a limo ride! This chariot will take you and the group where you need to go in order to complete this hunt and it comes with mimosas and a decent Kleenex supply. At the final stage you will need some key items the clues will help you aquire these key items Your next clue is waiting for you at the Wilson's household where you dumped that bucket of water on Danny when we were kids._

_Love You!_

_-Jamie_

The group along with Luana got in the limo and drove to the Wilson's Luana was about to cry. Nicki is fliming the whole thing,

"Bambina you okay?",Renzulli asked.

"Yea I'm fine it's just I am the luckiest girl on earth.",Luana replied as she hugged Renzulli tightly. Renzulli hugged her back tightly. The group arrived at the Wilson's where Luana's two friends from Westpoint were waiting for her Crystal and Sage. Luana's tears fell more like a river. She got out of the limo and hugged the two girls.

"Oh my God what the hell are you doing here? I thought you two were in Iraq.".Luana asked as she hugged them.

"We came home early for this here ya go lady",Crystal replied as she handed Luana another short note which read:

_"Go up on the roof your clue is there but you need to ask permission from Mr Wilson first."_

_Love you!_

_-Jamie_

Luana went to go ask Mr Wilson if she could go up on the roof again and of course Mr Wilson said yes. Luana gets to the roof and finds another envelope at the same spot where she dumped that bucket of water on Danny She opens the envelope and pulls out another card which read:

_Remember when you dumped that bucket of water on Danny? That was freakin funny! You have always been the prankster. Anyway, Remember the nightlight dance we had when we were in middle school? Go to that very spot your next clue is waiting there._

_I love you!_

_-Jamie_

Luana got off the roof and everyone got in the limo and drove to their next location. Luana was crying tears of Joy now.

"What is going on here?",Luana asked

"Dear you'll find out Jamie worked hard on this.",Marie Renzulli replied with a smile. The group arrives at that spot where the nightlight dance took place. Luana's tears really started to fall when she saw her favorite teacher was there she taught Science her name was Regina Rossi.

"Oh my goodness my oh my you have grown up!",Mrs Rossi said with a smile as she walked over and hugged Luana.

"I missed you",Luana replied

"I'm proud of you dear anyway here you go.",Mrs Rossi said with a smile as she handed Luana another envelope Luana opened it and pulled out another card which read:

_Having fun so far? I hope so. Your next clue is:_

_"And over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity." -Colossians 3:14 (NIV)_

_Princess Father Giovanni is waiting for you with your next clue. I also have another confession to make Everytime I hear you sing it sends me flying to heaven you sing like an angel. _

_I love you!_

_-Jamie_

The group along with Luana arrive at Luana's home parish where Father Giovanni was waiting for them. Luana came out first and hugged Father Giovanni.

"Hello Father",Luana said softly

"Hello child it is wonderful to see you. This is for you.",Father Giovanni replied as he handed her another envelope and returned her hug. Luana opened the envelope and pulled out another card which read:

_Finally Lunchbreak! You and the group go to your favorite diner for lunch your next clue is waiting for you there. You are getting closer to your reward._

_I love you!_

_-Jamie_

The group arrives at the diner where another friend from Westpoint is waiting at the table again Luana's tears were flowing like a waterfall. Just for a record she was hiding under the table. The group ate lunch and Luana was given the next clue which read:

_I hope you enjoyed your lunch for your next clue you don't have to go far it is at JCPenney in the Manhattan Mall at:_

_100 W. Broadway at 33rd Street._

_I love you!_

_-Jamie_

Manhattan Mall

JCPenney

Nicki's Point Of View

We arrive at the mall and we walk into JCPenney Uncle Jamie really worked hard on this. This is my favorite part. So we walk in the store and we see 4 little feet coming out of the dressing room from the back. Hello little cousins! Luana sees her cousins Sam and Katie running towards her She kneels down and hugs them both tightly. Her tears were flowing like a raging waterfall now.

"Peanut Peanut this is for you!",Sam said with glee as she handed Luana another envelope.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!",Kaite shouted with glee.

Luana chuckled and took the envelope and opened it,pulled out another card which read:

_Before you are given your next clue you need to buy a nice formal dress along with shoes given the size of your group you should have a varity of options. Your dress should have the gentleness and eleganace traits that you hold within you! Feel free to shop around at any store in the mall but remember you only have 2 hours before the limo departs. So find a nice dress and shoes and you will be given the next clue when you are done._

_I love you!_

_-Jamie_

Luana brought a midnight red dress that goes to her knees she brought matching shoes and a shawl. We packed up our bags in the limo and Luana was given her next clue which read:

_Look up at the billboard across the street your next clue is waiting for you there._

_-I love you!_

_-Jamie_

Luana looked up at the bilboard across the street which had a picture of Luana and Jamie from Christmas it was the Christmas spent before Luana went on deployment. Luana was on Jamie's lap while Jamie had his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat. Along with the picture it had the following text:

_Your heartbeat is my song it is my melody. Your next clue is at Carl Schurz Park which is located East End Av To East River, E 84 St To E 90 St Manhattan._

_I love you!_

_-Jamie_

Carl Schurz Park

Regular Point Of View

The group arrives at the Park They walk over to a spot in the park where there ia foundation with floating white candles in the water the park had white lights and chairs for everyone to sit. There was five microphones and a outside sound system. Luana took a seat next to Renzulli and Frank. Five guys came out in suits each of them were wearing fedoras on their heads.

They smile at Luana and begin to sing I Knew I Loved You By Savage Garden which was the song they danced to at the New Years Ball the year Luana graduated from Westpoint.

_Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_and there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than_

_a little crazy but I believe_

_[chorus:]_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_only this sense of completion_

_and in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than_

_a little crazy but I believe_

_[repeat chorus]_

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I found you_

_[repeat chorus to fade]_

"Thank you",Luana said softly

"You're welcome honey this is for you",One of the guys replied with a smile as he handed her another sliver envelope. Luana opened it and pulled out another card which read:

_Go to the hotel suite I prepared for you and get dressed in your dress. You are getting close to the final stage of the hunt. Once you are dressed Go to our old high school and go to the gym Congratulations you have sucessfully completed Today's hunt your reward is there_

_I love you_

_Jamie_

Luana arrives at the school gym she was in awe it was covered with soft white lights and candles. The floor was covered in red and white Rose pedals the whole gym was decorated with candles and red and white streamers. It had the warm romantic atmosphere. Jamie came out of the corner wearing a white tuxedo with a black tie,shoes, and a red boutonniere pinned on the right side of the tux. He was smiling at Luana which made Luana melt.

"Jamie what is all of this?",Luana asked in awe. Jamie smiled and took Luana by the hand and pulled her in and kissed her with passion he enjoyed kissing her. Her kisses were filled with love and tenderness her kisses sent him sky high. He rubbed her back as he kissed her. He pulled away and took Luana by the hand and led her to the center of the gym. He had her by the waist while he held her hand in the position when the couple are getting ready to dance.

"Hmm does this look familer?",Jamie asked with a grin

"Yes it does",Luana replied with a grin. Jamie smiled and nodded to someone/something and the song God Must Have Spent A Little More Time Of You By NSYNC began to play. Luana found herself crying yet again.

"Oh my God you remembered?",Luana said in awe

"How could I forget our song?",Jamie replied as the couple began to dance.

_Yeah..._

_Oh yes_

_Ohhh..yeah.._

_Can this be true?_

_Tell me, can this be real?_

_How can I put into words what I feel?_

_My life was complete_

_I thought I was whole_

_Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

_I never thought that love could feel like this_

_and you've changed my world with just one kiss._

_How can it be that right here with me_

_there's an angel?_

_It's a miracle..._

"It feels like prom night all over again",Luana said softly Jamie chuckled as they continue to dance to the music.

_Your love is like a river_

_Peaceful and deep_

_Your soul is like a secret_

_That I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I know that it's true_

_God must have spent..._

_A little more time_

_On you..._

_(A little more time, yes he did baby)_

_In all of creation_

_All things great and small_

_You are the one that surpasses them all_

_More precious than_

_Any diamond or pearl_

_They broke the mold_

_When you came in this world_

_And I'm trying hard to figure out_

_Just how I ever did without_

_The warmth of your smile_

_The heart of a child_

_That's deep inside_

_Leaves me purified_

_Your love is like a river_

_Peaceful and deep (and deep)_

_Your soul is like a secret_

_That I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I know that it's true_

_God must have spent..._

_A little more time_

_On you..._

_(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh..._

_(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah..._

_Never thought that love could feel like this_

_and you changed my world with just one kiss._

_How can it be that right here with me_

_There's an angel?_

_It's a miracle..._

_Your love is like a river_

_Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)_

_Your soul is like a secret_

_That I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I know that it's true_

_God must have spent..._

_A little more time_

_On you..._

_(on you, on you, on you, you..)_

_God must have spent..._

_A little more time_

_on you_

_(on you, on you..you...you..oooh..yeah)_

_A little more time_

_on you...ohhh _

"Princess there's a whole meaning behind this",Jamie said softly

"There is eh?",Luana replied with a grin. Jamie pulled away and took Luana by the hand.

"Princess since we were 8 I have always been in love with you I love everything about you. Your heartbeat is my melody it's my song your voice sents me sky high. You stole my heart Princess I am so proud of you. I am willing to face anything with you I won't make you face the world alone. I love you much Princess You are the one for me. You are the other half to my soul. You're my soul mate. You're the one I love you.",Jamie said with tenderness as he took a knee. Luana was crying tears of joy again. Jamie took the ring out from his pocket and took Luana's hand in his he beamed and smiled.

"Luana Daniela Sanchez my beautiful girlfriend,my princess,and best friend I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?",Jamie said with tenderness.

"Yes Yes YES!",Luana exclaimed with glee Jamie smiled and put the ring on her finger.

"Now get up here so I can kiss you",Luana said with a grin. Jamie smiled as he popped up. He scopped Luana in his arms and kissed her with so much passion that it was overflowing. Jamie lifted Luana so Luana was off the ground and in his arms as he was kissing her. The two fell over on the floor. Luana was on top of Jamie. The two were laughing,

"You're beautiful",Jamie said softly

"So does anyone else know?",Luana asked

"Everyone knew they were in on the hunt today.",Jamie replied with a grin as he gently caressed her cheek. Luana smiled while blushing.

"I love you Jamie",Luana said with tenderness

"And I love you more the soon-to-be Mrs Reagan",Jamie replied with tenderness as he kissed her again.

Luana was finally happy she is going to be Mrs Luana Daniela Reagan.

TBC


End file.
